


I'm Her Man

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: So, I had this idea of the reader and Daryl getting together when Merle's around (maybe it's in the early days at the quarry, or in the prison...), and he walks into the reader and Daryl having smut fun. I might be evil, but I'd love to see how nervous and angry Daryl would get (bonus points if he's rather inexperienced...)Summary: Daryl and the Reader have been dating since before the world ended and they, along with Merle have recently settled in with the group at the quarry. Daryl is a virgin and very inexperienced sexually. The Reader tries to get Daryl to open up and start to explore her and their sexual relationship. She overexcites him one night and Daryl walks out ashamed only to find Merle had seen and heard everything. They fight and Merle convinces Daryl to be a man and claim the Reader once and for all. Slow, sweet, first time for Daryl smut. Season 1 Era. (I really love how this one turned out. I hope you all enjoy it! :) )





	I'm Her Man

“I could help ya with that sweetheart.”

You turned around to see Merle blatantly staring you down as you stood up to stack another log on the pile.

“I’m good,” you said looking over at him with a harsh glare.

Daryl glared over at Merle and swung the ax again, slamming it down angrily and splitting another log. He hated the way Merle was always around, looking at you the way he did. Daryl could tell he wanted you and it pissed him off to no end.

You bent back over to grab the newly cut pieces on the ground and heard Merle whistle long and low.

“Now that is one fine ass, Y/N. What the hell are you doing with my little brother? A woman like you deserves a real man,” Merle said as he walked over to you two, letting his eyes roam your body with nothing but lust in them, even though he knew Daryl was glaring at him.

You turned around and glared at him. “He’s more of a man than you are!” you spat back, angry filling your being. You loved Daryl, you really did. But his brother was a grade A asshole.

Merle just chuckled at this and leaned into you, his eyes amused as he replied, “Is that so? I’ve never heard him giving you the, “uhhh-uhhhs… before…” he said, closing his eyes and mimicking moaning noises. Never heard any, “Oh, Daryl! Oh, yeah! That feels so good, baby!” he cried out and then snapped his eyes back to yours as he chuckled again. “And we ain’t exactly livin’ in a place with thick walls, sweetheart,” he whispered into your ear.

You stepped back and folded your arms, stepping back toward Daryl who stood there with pure rage in his eyes as he listened to his brother's words.

“That’s none of your business, Merle. Now, why don’t you just fuck off? Or is the only thing you ever do around here harassing women?” you asked with scolding eyes.

He chuckled easily again, raising his arms up and walking backward.

“Alright, darlin’… Have it your way…” he said as he continued to walk backward.

“That wasn’t exactly much of a defense was it little brother?” he asked, looking cockily over at Daryl.

Daryl looked down, slight shame filling his eyes, his fists clenched as he took in his brother’s disapproving stare.

Merle just shook his head, chuckling again before turning around and walking off to who knew where.

When he was gone you turned around and looked over at Daryl. You noticed the embarrassed state of him. You walked over to him, wrapping your arms around him and giving him a hug.

“Don’t listen to him, baby…” you said, softly kissing his neck and hugging him again.

Daryl stood there stiff as a board in your arms, not hugging you back.

You knew he was upset. Another thing that asshole of a brother of his was good at was making him feel like shit. You knew Daryl’s pride, so you decided to move past it and try and forget it. You stepped back and swooped your eyes down to catch his. When he finally looked back at you, you put on a bright, happy, smile and said, “Come on, baby. Let’s finish this. The group needs this.”

He looked over and nodded in agreement.

“Okay,” was all he said.

So, the two of you went to work slicing and piling up as much wood as you could before the sun set. You didn’t speak, you just worked. And when you noticed the sun setting you and Daryl got to work bringing a few piles over to the main firepit for everyone. Shane thanked you both and you all settled in to have dinner. It was fish, again. But it was better than nothing. You sat next to Daryl by the fire after dinner, holding his hand and listening to another one of Dale’s infamous stories about the old world. After that, you all agreed to turn in, each one of you happy to have another day without incident here.

You and Daryl walked back to your tent hand in hand. When you were inside, he zipped the door shut and lit the lantern. You smiled over at him and brought your hands to his neck, caressing it as you swayed softly in front of him as if there were music playing.

“What?” he asked, smiling softly at your beautiful smile in the flickering light.

You shook your head and smiled again. “Nothing. It’s just, I’m happy we had another day without anything happening… Maybe this place really could be good for us…” you said with hope.

He looked down and nodded, smiling at your optimism and looked back into your hopeful eyes saying, “Yeah… Maybe it could.” Daryl wasn’t under much disillusion about this new world, but he loved how much you wanted everything to be okay. He would do whatever he could to make that the case, even if it was just for the two of you in the end.

You smiled happily and closed your eyes, leaning your lips over and pressing them onto his for a soft kiss. Daryl’s hands timidly came to your sides and he rested them on you as he leaned over to kiss you softly again. You sighed and leaned into his kiss, letting him softly kiss your lips a few more times before you slowly licked in between his lips and slowly pushed your tongue into his mouth.

He groaned quietly as he felt your hot tongue slip into his mouth and grab a hold of his, slowly sucking it down. His leg twitched at the feeling and he groaned again when you started to slowly swirl your tongue around his, pushing your hands back up into the back of his hair. You massaged it softly as you kissed him, secretly loving the feeling of him nearly falling apart just at your kiss.

You knew you had to go slow with Daryl. You knew he wasn’t very experienced, that had been very evident since the day you had met him. You had met him at a mechanic shop he worked at one day when your car had broken down. When you got there with the tow truck he came out and examined it. You, on the other hand, couldn’t help but examine him. He was so gorgeous and yet so quiet and shy. That whole afternoon you sat there trying to get to know him. He was polite and answered all your questions, but he was always averting his eyes whenever you got to close. You knew he found you attractive because you caught him looking at your body the way all men do when they wanted someone. But he stayed forever silent.

After that first day, you found every excuse to go back there, until one day you just bit the bullet and kissed him. He dropped the wrench and his body flung back at your action. He looked at you like he didn’t know what the hell you were doing or why you were doing it to him. You asked him if he liked it after the shock wore off and he nodded, chewing nervously on his lip. Ever since then you two had started dating and slowly were getting to know each other. When the world ended, he made sure you were with him and his brother and you three had been on the run ever since.

In reality, all of these events happened in maybe a month’s timespan and living on the run, especially with Merle, hadn’t made it very easy for you two to find much time to get to know each other in any physical way. Plus, you knew Daryl was still very shy and timid about all that. You weren’t sure, but if you had to guess you would say he hadn’t been with many women, maybe any. Which completely shocked you. When you had found this group of people and this camp about a week ago you were so happy to think that you finally might have a permanent place to call home. As for Daryl, you loved him so much that you were willing to wait as long as he needed. But that didn’t mean you didn’t completely have it bad for him. You wanted him more than anyone else before in your life and the yearning was getting worse the longer you two were in this stable safe haven, finally with walls to yourselves.

Your tongue began to swirl harder around his as you thought about how much you wanted him. You pressed your body into his and wrapped your arms tighter around his body. He groaned in happy frustration at the feeling of your body against his. He was so fucking hard right now because of you. You always turned him on beyond belief. He pressed his body back into yours, loving the feeling of your bodies colliding, wrapping his arms tighter around your body as he pulled you into him.

You moaned happily at his actions and pulled your tongue out of his mouth, leaving slow, hot, kisses down his chin. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, allowing you more access, moaning happily to himself at the feeling of your tongue mapping out his neck. You sucked and swirled your tongue up to the side of his neck, sucking on it harshly a few times, causing him to buck his body into yours and a grunt from his lips.

“Mmm… You like that, baby?” you asked, whispering happily into his ear.

He nodded, groaning softly again when repeated your harsh kiss. When you were done you kissed your way back up to his lips. He pivoted his head back down to meet your lips with his again. He looked down at you more boldly and this time he pushed his tongue into your mouth, softly grabbing your tongue and swirling it around the opposite direction as before. You moaned, closing your eyes and falling into him further at his more dominant kiss. You were so turned on and your heart was racing, like only he could make you. You absentmindedly ran your hand down his chest, stomach, and down to his clothed cock. You rubbed it slowly up and down moaning happily at the feeling of how hard he was for you.

Daryl groaned and bit your tongue, his hands coming swiftly to your sides and pulled your body off of his. He pulled his lips painstakingly slow away from yours and looked into your eyes. His whole body on fire at your touch. He looked nervously back at you and gulped as you rubbed on his cock.

“Do you want me to stop?” you asked, with concern.

He bit his lip and shook his head. “Nah…” he said, loving the feeling of it.

You nodded and smiled sweetly as you continued your caress.

“I love how much you want me,” you admitted, longing for that cock to be inside of you, finally.

He stared deeply into your eyes and smiled. “You know I do, Y/N… I just… I just don’t want to disappoint ya,” he admitted, looking away in shame.

You stopped your hand and ran it up to the side of his face, pulling his eyes back to yours. You looked into them sadly, so sad that he ever thought he could do such a thing.

“Listen to me, that could never happen… I know you’re scared… But that could never happen,” you said, looking over at him, needing him to hear you on that.

“But what if I don’t hold up… or I go too soon…or you don’t…” he said, his mind racing with questions.

“I see you’ve been thinking about this a lot,” you said smiling a little up at him as you reach down to intertwine his hands with yours.

“How couldn’t I? I mean just fuckin’ look at ya, Y/N,” he said in nearly a whining voice as his eyes roamed your body. “I mean it ain’t exactly been easy… It’s nearly all I’ve thought about since I met ya!” he said, complaining again.

You smiled and nodded. “Well at least it isn’t just me…” you said with a laugh.

He smiled a little at your comment and his eyes lightened a little. “Definitely not just you, Y/N…,” he said.

You leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips, when you were done you stared lovingly into his eyes. Dropping his hands from yours and bringing them up to his chest to the top button of the cut off flannel shirt.

“How about this? How about we see where things go… And we promise to each other no matter what happens we will still love each other?” you asked him, popping open the top button.

He looked at you unsurely for a minute, chewing on his lip nervously as he nodded in agreement. He was so tired of waiting, he had never wanted anyone this bad before.

You smiled, leaning up to kiss him slowly as your fingers un-popped each button. Your fingers popped open each button more eagerly than the last as you made your way down. Once his shirt was freely flowing, you tore your lips off of his and crashed them down onto his chest. You sucked and swirled across each collarbone, feeling his hands coming up to rub softly up and down your back.

He titled his head back and closed his eyes, concentrating on the loving feeling of your kisses all over his chest. Your hands ran up and down his stomach as you trailed kisses over to his sternum and back up his chin. He tilted his head back down and opened his mouth awaiting your kiss. You smiled and pushed your tongue happily back inside his mouth, grabbing a hold of his tongue around for another sweet dance. Your hands ran up his chest and pushed his shirt off, one shoulder at a time. Daryl dropped his arms and helped you pull it off.

You heard the shirt fall to the ground as your eyes roamed up his gorgeous chest back to his eyes, which darted around nervously as you took him in. You smiled to yourself at the sight. He really didn’t know how gorgeous he was. You would never wrap your brain around that one. You placed your hands on his chest and leaned in to whisper into his ear, “You’re so sexy, baby…”

He just his head back and looked at you like you were nuts, his eyes slightly angry at the thought of you lying to him.

You laughed a little and shook your head in disbelief, looking over at him as you cocked your head.

“What? You don’t believe me?” you asked, with an amused smile on your face.

He stiffly and shortly shook his head, staring over at you more curiously at your amused look.

You scoffed a little in disbelief. You ran your hands to the button of your pants and popped them open. You shimmied them down and off, kicking out of them. You stepped back a few feet and looked down at your panties, which were already wet for him. You brought your hand down to them and ran your index finger around your clit, lightly, feeling your wetness soaking through. You looked up at him with a smirk at the look on his face. “What’s this then?” you asked him, dropping your hand and stepping back into him. You turned around so that your back was on his chest, leaning your head back onto his shoulder and running your hands up to grip around the back of his neck.

He stared your pussy down, his eyes hard with lust, yet nervous all at once. His body was so tense.

You looked up at him with pure need as you noticed the look in his eye.

“Go ahead, Daryl… Touch me,” you said in a needy, husky, whisper at the thought.

He looked over at you, more nervous now as he looked into your eyes. He nodded slightly and then looked back down at your clothed pussy. He slowly pushed his big hands around your sides and down to your inner thighs, slowly rubbing them up and down a few times. You looked up at him, watching as he chewed on his lip nervously as he watched his hands roam your body. You felt his right hand come down and land on your mound, slowly and lightly rubbing it up and down.

“Oh…” you whimpered softly at his touch.

He looked over at you still with anxious eyes and continued to rub you softly up and down.

“Ya like that?” he asked, softly and still unsure.

You smiled and nodded to him. “Yeah… You feel how bad I want you?” you asked, getting wetter with each pass of his hand.

He looked down at your soaked through panties in awe as he nodded, in shock and how much you did. He slowly started to put more pressure on it, making you whimper again for him. You looked down at his hand on you and brought your right hand over his, guiding it slowly up and under your panties. You pushed your hands down into your panties rubbed his fingers under yours onto your wet folds.

Daryl groaned in the back of his throat, tightening his jaw at the feeling of you guiding his fingers up and down your pussy. You looked up at him and smirked a little at the look on his face as he tried to hold it together. You felt his cock throbbing harder on the side of your ass at his touch. You pulled your hand out of your panties and ran it back to his clothed cock, rubbing it harshly up and down as you rocked your pussy into his fingers. You were so fucking turned on and you had waited for this for so long that you got a little carried away on his dick, rubbing it harder than you should have.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N!?!” Daryl whimpered loudly, jerking his hips into you a few times as he came inside his pants at your needy touch.

He convulsed a little as he came, unable to resist the feeling hitting him suddenly like a rush.

“Shit!!” he groaned, swiftly pulling his hand out of you and pushing your body away from his.

You turned around and looked at him apologetically. “I’m sorry Daryl, I didn’t mean to…” you started trying to walk back over to him and put your hand on his chest.

He slapped it away, with embarrassed anger in his eyes.

“Don’t Y/N… I fuckin’ told ya!” he said loudly with angry ashamed eyes. He turned around and grabbed his shirt off the floor, pushing his shirt back on, leaving the buttons undone.

He turned to walk out of the tent, unzipping it quickly with frustrated and humiliated eyes.

“Wait, Daryl!” you said, rushing over to put your hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him back to you.

He stopped at your behest and taking a deep breath before turning his shame-filled angry eyes towards you.

“I just need some time, Y/N…,” he said, his eyes buckling a little to the sadness in your eyes, only making his shame feel worse.

You nodded and dropped your hand. “I’m sorry, Daryl…” you said in a whisper and watched him scoff at your words, as if it was your fault that he couldn’t even last a minute with your hand on him, and storm out of the tent.

You zipped up the tent and looked around, frazzled by his anger as you combed your hands through your hair. You secretly chastised yourself for going too hard on him when you knew how sensitive he was. You looked around the dimly lit room, unsure of what to do now while you waited. You settled into the sleeping bag, half dressed and grabbed a book you had been reading, picking it up and absentmindedly trying to read.

Daryl stormed out of the tent rubbing on his clothed cock, trying to dry the fabric as quickly as possible. He walked a few feet forward only to notice Merle sitting by the fire whittling something with his pocket knife. Merle locked eyes with him and he began to laugh a wholehearted laugh.

“Well, that was just pathetic, little brother…” He said with an amused smile as he looked over at Daryl, laughing some more as he teased him.

Daryl’s anger surged even higher at his words and Daryl rushed over to Merle who was sitting on a log by their campfire. “Fuck you, Merle!” he said, angrily pushing Merle down onto the ground, pushing him in the shoulders hard and they both went tumbling down onto the ground. Daryl punched Merle in the face and Merle quickly overturned them and they went tumbling a few rounds till he was over his brother, laying a punch on him in return. Daryl laid there confused at the impact and Merle grabbed his shoulders, shaking Daryl a little as he stared up at him angrily. “Yeah, that's right a man for once little brother!” Merle said, shaking him roughly as he tried to teach him some sort of lesson.

Daryl struggled underneath him and growled as he tried to break loose from his grip. “What a man like you? Is that what I’m supposed to be, Merle? A man who’d fuck anything that moved if he could?... Man, get off me!” Daryl complained and shook his body around until Merle’s hands shot up and he stood up over him.

Merle offered his hand down to him and Daryl slapped it away angrily, getting up for himself, his back turned to Merle as he slowly climbed to his feet.

“Man, someone’s sure in a mood. Don’t think I’d be half that angry if I had that sweet thing in my tent…” Merle said to Daryl in a condescending tone.

Daryl turned swiftly back around and pushed Merle roughly in the shoulders again, making Merle stagger slightly backward.

“Man! What do you know about it?! You don’t know shit!” he said loudly, shoving his brother with frustration again.

Merle laughed, looking up at the stars and putting his hands on his hips as he took in his brother’s words and anger.

Daryl stood there pacing back and forth as he watched his brother, angry but confused by his easy laughter. Daryl paced, his fists clenched as he waited for the next smartass comment that would surely come out of Merle’s mouth.

Finally, Merle looked over at him, clicking his tongue a few times before gesturing to the one log by the fire that remained upright. “Why don’t ya sit down, have a beer little brother… Ya need to calm that temper of yours,” Merle said with that ‘watch yourself’ look in his eye. Merle walked over to the cooler and grabbed Daryl a beer.

Daryl side-eyed him, wondering why he was being to level headed as he walked over to the fire, following Merle’s lead. He grabbed the beer angrily from Merle, pulling it close to his body protectively as he opened it and glared Merle down. “Yeah, like you’re one to talk,” Daryl said in a huff and guzzled some of the foamy liquid down.

Merle chuckled, grabbing himself a beer and saying, “Fair enough…” as he steadied his log upright and sat down onto it again.

They both sat in silence for a minute, starring at the fire’s flames and drinking their beer down. Daryl looked over at Merle every so often with anger still in his eyes as the silence continued. Merle sat there dutifully not saying a word as he watched the flames lick the wood in front of him. Daryl’s angry stare at his brother slowly turned into a curious one as he reached the bottom of his can. Daryl swigged the rest, gulping it down and looked over at Merle with ashamed eyes.

“I should’ve been… better for her…” Daryl said, his jaw tightening and his mortified angry eyes turning back to the fire, throwing the empty can into it.

Merle finished his beer and threw it in too, not saying anything. He just reached into the cooler and grabbed two more beers, handing one to Daryl and opening his own. He took a swig and asked, “Did I ever tell ya the first time I ever ya know laid the pipe?”

Daryl looked over at him chewing his lip and shook his head and replied shortly, “Nah.”.

Merle chuckled a little to himself as his eyes stayed fixated on the fire.

“She was one beautiful woman…” he said, whistling slowly as he reminisced. “Granted she cost a pretty penny, but she was beautiful… I was 18 and… let’s get somethin’ straight I ain’t saying I’m this way at all anymore… Because Merle can lay it down now, believe you n’ me!” he said with proud bravado in his voice. He looked at Daryl with a smirk before turning his eyes back to the fire. He shrugged and continued, “Well, let’s just say it didn’t last long… And I was ashamed same as you little brother… I mean a man’s supposed to satisfy not jizz all over her the minute he gets inside her… She was sweet about it, said I could come back anytime for a freebie… I guess she pitied me a little… But I never went back… too ashamed I guess…” Merle finished, clearing his throat and taking another guzzle of his beer.

Daryl nodded, looking over softer at his brother as he opened up to him. Daryl’s eyes hardened slightly again and he turned his focus back to the fire too, taking another guzzle before continuing.

“She deserves a real man, one that can take care of her in every way…” Daryl said, his heart dropping at the fact that he knew he wasn’t nearly good enough for you, he had always known that, and it killed him.

Merle chuckled again, loudly, shaking his head, taking another swig and looking back over at Daryl.

“And just what do you think you’ve been doin’ this whole time, if not taking care of her?” Merle asked with an amused grin on his face.

Daryl looked over at him and winced, his mind racing through all you had been through together since the world had ended.

“That’s different… That’s survival… Somethin’ I’m good at… I ain’t… I’m not ever gonna be able to pleasure her… Not like she deserves,” Daryl said back, looking back to the fire with more shame in his eyes as he gulped more beer down.

“Ya think anyone’s good at it at first, little brother?” Merle asked him, shaking his head and chuckling softly to himself.

“I admit it took ya a long time to decide to man up and try it… Doesn’t mean you’ll always be this way… Trust me… And with this? The more practice the better… Hell, I’m sure Y/N knows a thing or too…” Merle said suggestively, causing Daryl to whip his stare back over to Merle, angry at his tone.

Merle looked over at him and chuckled, knowing what it did to Daryl.

“Careful, brother… Ya can’t say ya want her with someone else and then get mad when they come callin’,” he said, looking pointedly over at his brother as he took another swig, chuckling again at the protective anger in Daryl’s eyes.

“I’m her man, not you,” Daryl said harshly glaring him down, angry at the thought of anyone else touchin’ on you.

Merle chuckled easily and raised his can in the air.

“Well, here! Here! Brother! It’s about time ya take full ownership over that sweet thing in there!” Merle said cheersing the air before bringing his beer back down.

Daryl looked at him sideways and a small smile itched at the corner of his lip just for a second before he turned back to the fire.

They sat in more comfortable silence for another few minutes and after awhile Daryl simply said, “Thanks, Merle.”

Merle took a drink of his beer shifting awkwardly at the compliment neither of them looking at each other as he finally replied, “Anytime asshole.”

“Now get back in there and claim what’s yours brother… It doesn’t have to be perfect… Especially if she cares for ya… And she sure does care, anyone can tell that much…” Merle said, with slight jealousy in his voice before guzzling the last of his beer down and throwing it into the fire.

He stood up and started to walk past Daryl, but he stopped, putting his hand on Daryl’s shoulder. He leaned in and said, “You’re a good man, Daryl. Even if ya are a pain in my ass… Night, asshole,” Merle said, tapping him on his shoulder before turning to walk towards his tent a few yards opposite of Daryl’s.

Daryl looked over at him as he walked away, a look of confused shock in his eyes at Merle’s sincere words.

“Hey, Merle!” Daryl shouted out to him.

Merle turned around and looked curiously over at him.

Daryl nodded to him, his eyes hardening again as he said, “If I ever catch ya eavesdroppin’ on us again I’ll have to give ya more than a black eye…” he warned him.

Merle chuckled a little but raised his hands in defeat and said, “Won’t happen again, little brother… Scouts honor…” and then turned to walk over to his tent.

Daryl nodded to himself happy he understood and then suddenly looked over at him sideways again and shouted, “You were never a scout!”

Merle just shot his finger up in the air, waving it back at Daryl with his back turned and shouted back, “Night, little brother…” and walked into his tent.

Daryl laughed a little to himself, staring back at the fire and thinking about what had happened tonight. He looked over at his tent, the light was still on and he saw you laying down on your bed, your stomach rising and falling slowly. He sipped on his beer as he watched your shadow, thinking about just how much he loved you. He looked over at Merle’s tent, thinking about what he had said and then back at your shadow. He guzzled his beer down to the last drop and crushed it in his hands with a look of determination in his eyes as he got up and threw it in the fire. He adjusted his belt, cracking his neck as he tried to get himself ready to try again.

Now or never.

He put the fire out and walked over to the tent, unzipping it and walking in with his chest puffed out. He turned and saw you, sleeping with the book you had been reading resting on your chest as your hands loosely held onto it. He smiled to himself at the sight of you. As much as he had always thought you deserved better. He never wanted to be without you, you were his everything, he loved you so damn much, that was something he could never deny. He kicked out of his boots, discarding his open shirt, and unbuckled his belt. His hands came to the button of his pants and he popped them open, unzipping them and pushing them down to the ground. He stood back up and stepped out of them, walking over to the sleeping bag. He knelt down and softly grabbed the book from your grip, putting it to the side of the tent. The lantern was sitting next to the bed and by your head, he moved it a little further away, turning it down to a lower setting before slowly climbing into bed with you.

He groaned happily at how warm your body was as he scooted into you, laying down on the outside side of the sleeping bag. He laid on his side, propping his elbow up as on the pillow as he looked down at you. You were so beautiful when you slept so peacefully. He couldn’t count how many nights out in the woods he had stayed up all night watching over you, just in case some undead asshole wandered through your camp. He used his free hand to softly tuck the hair behind your ear as he contemplated waking you from your sleep. He looked down and saw your nipples harden at his touch, under your tank top. He licked his lips and ran his hand down your sternum and to your stomach. He looked up at you warily as if he was doing something wrong and slowly pushed his hand up inside it, resting it on your stomach.

You stirred a little, your head tossing back and forth a few times before you laid your head to the opposite side, exposing the side of your neck to him. He smiled and softly lowered his lips to your neck, giving you a few sweet kisses. You sighed and a smile spread across your face. He smiled to himself and leaned down to pepper more, this time using your lips to create more suction as he sucked and swirled his way up and down it, his fingertips lightly swirling around your stomach as he slowly explored you.

“Ohh…” you moaned softly, your body rocking up into his touch as you stirred again.

Daryl smiled to himself and slowly kissed his way up to your ear, nuzzling it a few times before whispering, “Y/N… Wake up for me…” He kissed your sweet spot below your ear a few times before whispering to you again, “Y/N…”

You stirred more urgently as you started to feel the most amazing feelings rushing through your body, awakening it for him. Your eyes slowly opened and you smiled hazily at the feeling of his lips on your neck.

“Daryl?” you asked as if you were still in a dream.

“Ya, it’s me, Y/N… Please wake up for me…” He whispered, nuzzling his nose sweetly around your ear again before leaning back over you.

You stretched and blinked your eyes open, slowly adjusting to reality as your eyes took in the tent you were in. Your mind slowly began to awaken too, and you turned your head, looking up at him nervously as you remembered what had happened just a short while ago.

“Hey… Are you… Are you okay?” you asked, with concern and guilt in your eyes.

He nodded, smiling graciously at you and saying, “Yeah… I’m okay… I’m sorry, Y/N… I just… am.” He looked away slightly ashamed at his premature actions again and at how angry he had gotten.

When he turned his head away the lantern light illuminated the fresh shiner on his right eye.

You gasped and sat up, your hand immediately coming to it and caressing the side of your face as your looked over at him in shock.

“What the hell happened?” you asked, looking it over with shocked concern.

“It’s all right, Y/N… I started it…” Daryl said, shaking his head and smiling reassuringly back at you.

“Let me guess… Merle,” you said, your blood seething at the thought.

Daryl noticed and leaned down to give you a kiss.

“We just talked things through… Plus, I came at him first,” Daryl admitted, nuzzling his nose around yours and closing his eyes as he continued, “… I promise it’s alright.”

You looked up at him unsure for a minute but taking him at his word. You leaned up and pulled his lips back to yours for another slow kiss before dropping your head back to the pillow. His eyes opened and he smiled wider down at your angelic face. You were so damn beautiful that sometimes it took his breath away.

You smiled back up at him and then looked up apologetically at him again as you caressed the side of his face. You were about to say something again about what had happened, taking a breath before speaking, when he shook his head and spoke before you could.

“Don’t. It’s not your fault…” he said softly.

You nodded, looking up at him still unsure and said, “I just… you just turn me on so badly, Daryl… I got carried away in the heat of the moment.”

He smiled and smirked a little at your words and leaned down to ghost your lips with his as he spoke, glaring you down with determination again.

“Likewise. How ‘bout we try this again?” he asked, pushing his lips to yours, this time pushing his tongue inside your mouth and grabbing a hold of yours with dominance.

You sighed and whimpered at the feeling and swirled your tongue around his, happily letting him take it wherever he wanted to go.

He groaned happily into your mouth at your submission and his hand on your stomach ran down to the hem of your panties. He looked down at you as he kissed you passionately and started to tug at the fabric. When it didn’t budge, he growled and pulled his lips off you, looking down at them in frustration and pulling at them harder.

“Here… Let me…” you said softly and brought your hands down to the sides of your panties. You raised your ass and slowly pulled them down off of you, kicking them down to the bottom of the sleeping bag.

He looked over at you and smiled gratefully, glaring down at your breasts under your tank top next. You started to breathe heavy at his glare and quickly pulled it up and over you, leaving you completely naked and vulnerable to him.

He smiled softly into your eyes before slowly running his eyes down to your chest. His eyes widened at the sight, looking quickly back up at you and licking his lips.

You smiled sweetly at his reaction and ran your hands through his hair as he slowly climbed in between your legs and over you. You felt his hardon pressing against your stomach and your sweet smile disappeared, being replaced by a look of pure need for him.

He noticed and smiled, pushing his lips back to yours for another slow passionate kiss. He pushed his hands into your hair and gripped it to help him control the kiss, pushing his tongue around yours even deeper and with more fervor. After a minute he slowly pulled his lips off yours, peppering your lips with his a few more times before staring deeply into your eyes and whispering, “I love you, Y/N… I want to be everything ya need…”

You smiled and leaned up to kiss him before laying back on the pillow and caressing the sides of his face as you replied, “You already are, Daryl…”

He smiled his sweet shy smile and nodded back to you, so in love with your reply and everything about you. He really still couldn’t believe he was the one you wanted, even after all this time.

“How’d I get so lucky?” he asked, as if to himself, as he looked at you in pure awe.

You laughed a little and said, “I guess we should thank that stupid nail I ran over.”

He laughed in response and nodded, looking down at your precious, vulnerable, body a minute. He looked back up at you and agreed, saying, “I thank whoever is up there every day for you, Y/N.”

You looked up at him, so in love with him in this moment and nodded.

“I can’t imagine my life without you… And I don’t ever want to be without you, Daryl,” you said, completely serious as you ran your hands to his neck and began to rub it up and down with pure need.

“Are you ready?” you asked, noticing his hard cock on your body again as the need to have him rushed through you again.

He bit his lip, skipping a beat before nodding shyly.

“Yeah, I’m ready Y/N…” he whispered pushing his lips to yours again for another epic kiss.

His tongue grabbed yours and swirled it around with amazing passion as he pivoted his body to the left and grabbed his cock. He groaned when he felt you open your legs wider for him and adjust, scooting up a little on the makeshift bed to help him align his cock with your entrance. His kiss became harsher, biting you a little as he slowly brought his tip to your entrance and began to push his way inside.

His lips came off of yours and his head shot back as he pushed his cock slowly inside you. His eyes were shut and he had a look of confused pleasure on his face.

“Oh, fuck!” he groaned loudly as he filled you.

You whimpered and groaned yourself as you took his huge cock in. He was bigger than anyone you had ever been with.

“Oh, god! Daryl!” you cried out in painful pleasure, gasping a little for air as you tried to fit him inside you.

He groaned in disbelief as he forced his eyes open and to yours at your behest. He noticed the look of shock on your face as he pushed his way inside you and grunted, “Are ya alright?”

You bit your lip and nodded rapidly, not wanting him to stop.

“Yeah… I just… You’re just so big…” you admitted, slowly starting to rock your pussy up and down onto his cock, heating up for him.

Your compliment drove him internally wild, knowing you loved his cock inside you. Once you started moving his eyes shut again and he grunted louder, slowly starting to rock his cock back and forth inside you. You felt more amazing than anything he had ever felt before in his life! And the more he moved inside you the wetter you got, only making him feel better and better. He couldn’t believe the pleasure he was feeling as he slowly started fucking you.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N… You feel so fuckin’ good!” he groaned in disbelief as he thrusted in and out of you.

His head came down and he buried it into the side of your neck as he slowly got used to the rhythm.

You moaned and whimpered happily with every hit, your eyes closed too as you took him in, your hips rocking back and forth with his. You could feel his hot, ragged breath on your neck as he fucked you, turning you on even more with every breath.

He started to kiss your neck as he hit into you deeply, making you whimper and goosebumps explode throughout your body.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and held on as his hips started to speed up, following his hips actions as you memorized his rhythm. You started to hit back into him with every pass, causing him stop thrust into you harder and faster.

He started to hit your spot just right and you gasped in pure pleasure, causing him to lean his face back over yours again. You looked up at him with a happy contorted look on your face as he fucked you so good. His eyes turned more animalistic than you had ever seen before at the sight and he growled deep in his throat and started to hit into you faster.

“Oh, God… Daryl… don’t stop…” you whimpered happily in between hits, which just spurred him on.

He hit into you faster still and you moaned loudly in delight as you gripped his neck tightly and rode him back, feeling your high coming. He hit into you faster and deeper with the sexiest look of determination in his eyes until you whimpered and cried out, cumming so loud and fast for him.

“Oh! Yes! Daryl!!” you cried out as you came over his cock, your body convulsing happily as the high hit you so hard.

Daryl looked down at you, his body shaking as he felt and watched you cum for him, your pussy convulsing quickly around his cock as he stared you down in disbelief.

“So, damn, beautiful…” he whispered to himself at the sight, slowing down slightly as he watched you enjoy him so damn well.

He started to hit into you faster again, this time jackhammering into your hilt as he stared you down. You whimpered and happily let him bounce your body up and down into the ground as he found his way to heaven. You ran your hands into the back of his hair and massaged it lovingly as he hit into you, moaning happily with every hit of his cock.

“Oh… fuck… I fuckin’ love you, Y/N…” he groaned as he hit into you faster and harder.

He gave you everything he got as his cock slammed in and out of you until he hit deep into you and exploded.

“Oh, fuck, yes!!” he cried out in loud disbelief as he felt his orgasm hit him and exploded deep inside your warm, wet, heaven.

His eyes closed and his head shot back as he exploded and he grit his teeth, trying to avoid crying out again as the most amazing high coursed through every cell of his being. He hit deep into you again and held himself there, growling to himself at how good he felt.

After a minute his eyes opened and shot back to you with a look of carnal disbelief. You laughed a little and gave him that sweet smile he loved so much as he smiled and nuzzled his head around in your hands. You massaged his hair a little more roughly and gripped it here and there as you watched him pant away his high.

He was silent, but you could tell by the look on his face how much he had enjoyed it. You ran your hands down from his hair, down to his chest, rubbing it up and down with your fingertips.

You looked up at him with an innocent, angelic, smile and asked him, “Was it everything you thought it would be?”

He smirked and shook his head around wildly before leaning down and ghosting his lips with yours as he answered.

“… And more… I just couldn’t dream you up if I tried, Y/N,” he said, leaning down to push his lips back to yours for another long, slow, kiss, staying buried deep inside you.

You sighed and closed your eyes, opening your mouth for another amazing kiss from this man you loved so much.

He pulled his lips off of yours and nuzzled his nose around yours as he looked deep into your eyes, looking like you were the most precious gem in the entire world.

“Thank you, Y/N,” he said softly, kissing your nose.

You giggled softly, running your hands up to wrap around his neck again as you nudged your nose up back into his.

“Any time Daryl… Any time…” you said, with a happy glow on your face as you looked up lovingly at him.

Daryl looked down at you and smiled to himself again, nuzzling your nose with his as he closed his eyes and whispered to you, “I don’t know how I got so lucky… But I promise I’m gonna be the best man I can for you, Y/N… Just you wait and see…”

“You already are, Daryl…” you whispered back, fighting back the welling tears in your eyes at this precious moment you were sharing. It was something out of space and time and for a moment you forgot about the troubles of this new world. All you could see and feel was him, fully for the first time ever and you couldn’t even begin to describe how amazing it felt. You never wanted to feel anything else. Just him.

“I didn’t think it was possible to love ya any more than I already did, Y/N… But ain’t that just like you… Ya showed me yet again… You’re full of surprises,” he said, looking down at you with loving awe.

You smiled happily at his words and the look he was giving you, running your fingers back up into his hair, massaging it lovingly.

“I love you so much, Daryl…” you whispered fighting back happy tears again.

He smiled wider than you had ever seen before and he leaned down to ghost his lips with yours again as he replied softly, “I love ya so damn much too, Y/N… And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life lovin’ on you…” With that, he pushed his lips back to yours and gave you the sweetest, slowest, kiss you had ever felt.

You whimpered and sighed, pulling his lips closer into yours as you felt his tongue lovingly dancing around yours.

That was the story of the first night you two spent together. After that, you two were even more inseparable than you had been before, and the bond only made your love stronger. Merle became more tolerable and backed off of you. You didn’t know why, but whatever happened between them seemed to make their bond stronger too. For the first time since you had known this beautiful man everything was right for him and you. He learned your body better than anyone ever had before. Every time you were together you fit together like a puzzle, matching two pieces. He never complained about being able to please you again and his confidence grew time after time. He was your man in every way now and you couldn’t wait to spend the rest of your life exploring each other in every way possible…


End file.
